unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Point Ranking (All Hosts)
This is a list of the top people BP on respective host, if you have an updated value please feel free to add it. |-| Unlimited Ninja US= Top 20 Unlimited Ninja players Battle Point rankings in US servers. JOYFUN Rankings last updated on: 1/30/2016 Last Edited: Pathala Main Editor: Noxxx7 *Checked Servers:- S1-154. |-| Unlimited Ninja EU= Top 20 Unlimited Ninja players Battle Point rankings in EU servers. JOYFUN Last Rank update: 13/07/2016. Last BattlePoint update: 13/07/2016. Main editor: Noxxx7 and Awsome Pro - class="wikitable" style="text-align: center;" !No. - style="height:30px" 1 - style="height:30px" 2 - style="height:30px" 3 - style="height:30px" 4 - style="height:30px" 5 - style="height:30px" 6 - style="height:30px" 7 - style="height:30px" 8 - style="height:30px" 9 - style="height:30px" 10 - style="height:30px" 11 - style="height:30px" 12 - style="height:30px" 13 - style="height:30px" 14 - style="height:30px" 15 - style="height:30px" 16 - style="height:30px" 17 - style="height:30px" 18 - style="height:30px" 19 - style="height:30px" 20 } class="wikitable sortable" ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" Name ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Server ! style="width:110px;" scope="column" Level ! style="width:130px;" scope="column" BattlePoint - Thierry S1-2 2 RI Lv.48 26.303.482 - style="height:30px" PITER S3-6 2 RI Lv.50 22.055.904 - style="height:30px" Fox Corgi S7-10 2 RI Lv.46 19.389.838 - style="height:30px" Asami S11-16 2 RI Lv.48 18.861.483 - style="height:30px" Black Elmy S11-16 2 RI Lv.49 18.779.779 - style="height:30px" Rorschach S17-22 2 RI Lv.47 18.830.107 - style="height:30px" Dizzusek S23-26 2 RI Lv.45 19.353.927 - style="height:30px" Eniamus S23-26 2 RI Lv.48 19.290.492 - style="height:30px" Kadilla S27-32 2 RI Lv.49 24.039.282 - style="height:30px" Trickz S27-32 2 RI Lv.50 20.340.823 - style="height:30px" Milfhunt3r S33-38 2 RI Lv.48 28.968.373 - style="height:30px" Kat! S33-38 2 RI Lv.50 36.284.478 - style="height:30px" EnderW S39-42 2 RI Lv.48 19.291.730 - style="height:30px" Batts Marco Kuzan S52 2 RI Lv.48 18.555.899 - style="height:30px" Ahry S68-69 2 RI Lv.50 22.206.646 - style="height:30px" UAE Shinobi S74-75 2 RI Lv.49 25.758.775 - style="height:30px" Sagara S78 2 RI Lv.48 21.070.017 - style="height:30px" Dark King S94 2 RI Lv.46 21.082.463 - style="height:30px" Ninji S94 2 RI Lv.48 19.513.661 - style="height:30px" Roger Genzo Ford S120 2 RI Lv.47 20.400.168 } } *Note: The Ranking is based on servers, to see the BP ranking click on "BP". *Checked Servers:- S1-150. }} |-| Ninja Classic= Top 20 Ninja Classic players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.games.la/ Last update 9/14/2015 Editor:]Kakashi[ |-| Ninja Classic Brazil= Top 20 Ninja Classic Brazil players Battle Point rankings. http://nc.jogos321.com.br/ Last update 04/02/2016 Main Editor: Skullsheron The () after the BPs is the diference of BPs since the last update at 23/12/2015 |-| Ninja World Online= Top 10 Ninja World Online players Battle Point rankings. http://ninjaworld.ru/ Last update 3/23/2015. Main editor: Noxxx7 |-| Anime Ninja= Top 20 Anime Ninja players Battle Point rankings. http://ninja.playwebgame.com/ Last update 18/11/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Note: Updated on a weekly/monthly basis. |-| Ultimate Naruto= Top 20 Ultimate Naruto players Battle Point rankings. http://un.tagame.com/ Last update 30/01/2016. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Credit to: Staltmors and Gon Freecs for the big help. |-| Ninja Online= Top 20 Ninja Online players battle point rankings. http://ninjaonline.playwebgame.com/home/ Main Editor: Nakiri Erina. Thanks to Yuukisuna for the big help. Updated 21/1/16 |-| Naruto Online= Top 10 Naruto Online players Battle Point rankings. http://www.1377.com/hyt/ Last update 6/12/2015. Main editor: Nakiri Erina. Note: Updated on a weekly/monthly basis. |-| World of Shinobi= Top 10 World of Shinobi players battle point rankings. http://wos.gamernizer.com/ __NOEDITSECTION__